Melt My Iced Over Heart
by Tamiyo-Chan
Summary: Hinamori Momo just came to town. Befriending two new friends, time wears on to summer break. She finds herself falling in love with her new friend Hitsugaya. But how does he feel? HinaHitsu.
1. Look for me in this crowd

Disclaimer: Tami-Chan does not own Bleach or any characters in it, lessen her own

Disclaimer: Tami-Chan does not own Bleach or any characters in it, lessen her own. "Class, this is Momo, Hinamori. She has just transferred here to Karakura High, so welcome her warmly!" Ms. Yamato smiled brightly and turned back to her blackboard, scribbling things down in chalk. Hinamori sighed as she received a nice amount of glares from the girls of the class. Her dark hair was pulled up except for a little in the front, pulled into a bun and a pale blue bonbon covered it. Her chocolate eyes seemed intently focused on something, but not quite sure what; she _was _a pretty girl. She started for a seat in the back. "Sorry, this seat's _taken,_" the girl next to it sneered. Hinamori glanced around and saw no one coming in. Nonetheless, she sighed and set her binder gently on the desk by the window, next to a white-haired boy. Draping the straps of her book-bag on the back of her chair, she stared out the window, pulling her jacket over her uniform closer. "Hey, I'm Hitsugaya, Toushiro. Don't mind the others, they're like this with all new kids," Hinamori glanced over and noticed the white-haired boy was speaking to her. "O-oh. Momo, Hinamori. Nice to meet you," she smiled and Hitsugaya smiled back. The bell rang and as she picked up her book-bag, a girl shoved her. As she fell to the ground, the girl smirked. "Oops, sorry," she laughed and walked out with her friends. Hitsugaya helped Hinamori up, frowning.

"You all right?" Hinamori noticed a strawberry haired girl waiting behind him. "Y-yeah, fine. Thanks," she glanced at the girl as she slid her book-bag over one shoulder. "Oh, Momo, this is Matsumoto." Hinamori nodded and returned the smile Matsumoto gave her. She waved slightly and headed for her locker, which happened to be next to theirs. As she opened it and put her small book-bag in, she dropped her schedule. She bent down to get it and felt her nose graze someone else's. Glancing up, she noticed teal eyes staring at her. She lightly blushed and snatched her schedule up, rising but not before a kiss landed on her cheek quickly. Blushing more, she hid her face behind her locker door. Hitsugaya quietly laughed and Hinamori grabbed her gym uniform and went to change. P.E. was next. And he was in her class.

"Hinamori, nice pass!" Hinamori smiled at the coach's praise. She had always loved basketball anyway. Hitsugaya had decided to stick her in defense. _Great._ She moved to get around him but only succeeded in bumping shoulders with him. She smiled, "C'mon, Hitsugaya!" he grinned and let her pass only to follow her. She high-fived her teammate as he dunked the ball and sat on the bleachers next to Hitsugaya. They sat out the last quarter and chatted, laughing a lot. As they got up to leave, Hitsugaya pressed a note in her hand. He squeezed her hand and didn't let go until Hinamori shifted her feet. "See you in English," he smiled brightly and Hinamori waved, walking to her locker. As she got her books needed for the rest of the day, she unfolded the note:

_Momo,_

_I hope no one is giving you much trouble. Don't let it bother you, ok? Anyways… have you been to the sushi stand downtown yet? How about us going there after school? I'll meet you and Matsumoto around back after school._

_-Tou._

Hinamori smiled slightly and slipped the note in to a small compartment in her locker. The rest of the day breezed by and as she went around the back to wait for both of them, hands pressed her wrists against the wall gently, and she was staring into aqua eyes.

Author's Note: Well? I hope you liked it. R&R, pleaseh? 


	2. Goodnight Gravity

Tou, do the honors

**Tou, do the honors?**

**Hitsugaya: Fine, whatever. Tami-Chan does not own Bleach or it's characters except her own ones. -.-**

**Thanks to ****shirochanxmomo1220**** and sma4ever for the reviews of my first chapter! **

Hinamori blinked and gathered herself. Hitsugaya was standing in front of her, pinning her against the wall. She could feel his breath hot on her face as close as he was. "H-Hitsugaya?" she blushed. Hitsugaya smiled and went to kiss her but Matsumoto was just coming around the corner so he quickly jumped away. "Momo-san? You look like you've seen a ghost…" Matsumoto commented, walking up to them. Hinamori slowly looked at her and glanced at Hitsugaya. "J-just startled by something, that's all," she said softly. _Why did he do that? _Hitsugaya smiled. "Well, let's go!" he led them through the streets to the sushi stand, only a few blocks away. As they ordered, Hitsugaya kept smiling at Hinamori, who would look away. Matsumoto chatted away casually. "So, Momo-Chan, why did you come here?" Hinamori noticed the change in honorifics and smiled. "My best friend was murdered, I couldn't take the pain. So I convinced my family to move," she explained. Hitsugaya frowned sympathetically. "How was she murdered, if I might ask?" Hinamori's sad smile fell. "_He _was taking a walk on the beach. His family apparently was in debt deep to this organization, so they killed Bokura thinking he was their dad. Or so the rumor is, but I doubt he'd be in a coma or anything like that..." Hitsugaya had a thoughtful look on his face.

**Later that night…**

_Momo-Chan, you there? _Hinamori turned as a beep sounded. Her laptop screen had a message window blinking. "**Hitsugaya says: **Momo-Chan, you there?" Hinamori smiled and typed back. Why did she smile?

**Momo says: **Yeah, what's up?

**Hitsugaya says: **Nm, just felt like talking to you.

**Hitsugaya says: **So do you think that Bokura guy could just be in a coma?

**Momo says: **Bokura… I dunno. I hope that's all it is…

**Hitsugaya says: **Oh. Okay, well ttyt.

_Hitsugaya has signed off._

Hinamori signed off as well and threw herself on her bed. Bokura. The fun-loving, blond-haired, emerald-eyed boy. Her everything, best friend and secret loved one. _I never got to tell him how I felt… _she sighed. Grabbing a picture from her desk beside the bed, she felt a silent tear slide down her cheek. _Why am I crying? _Hinamori stared at the picture of her and Bokura. After what seemed like forever, a knock came to her door. She stood and sniffed, wiped away her last tears and went to the door. Keeping the picture in one hand, she opened the door slowly. A shocked Hitsugaya stood there. "Have you been crying?" his soft voice was cold, but not mean. Hinamori smiled and Hitsugaya glanced at the photo she was holding. He shrugged it off. "Anyways, I came because you dropped your book, running like that," Hitsugaya handed her a book titled _Aijou Kirai Shougeki_; _Love and Hate Collide. _Hinamori grinned. "Thanks, Hitsu-kun." She set the book on her desk and laid the photo down with it. "Yeah," A mischevious grin appeared on his face and she tilted her head, but he had already disappeared downstairs and was saying his goodbyes to her parents. Sighing, she laid back down on her bed, but gently this time. She opened her book to her bookmark and took it out, another slip of paper following it. Blinking, she read it:

_Like a shimmering goddess,_

_To be appreciated a ton,_

_You, my dear, I'm sure of,_

_Must be the one._

Giggling softly at the cheesy poem, she smiled as she recognized the handwriting. _Hitsugaya…_

A/n: Well, now what? Hope you enjoyed! And so all of you know, no Bakura will not interfere with HitsuHina at all. Except a few small times


	3. Sakura Kissu

Tou, do the honors

A/N: I do not own Bleach, or the charries yadayada. Thanks for the reviews guys!

_Konna Ni no tooku e futari wa kiteshimatte ano koro no. Osanai kimi no hohoemi Ni mou kaerenai ne…_

Hinamori hit her alarm clock and rolled off her bed. The _Yume no Tsubasa _sequence ended. Groaning, she stared at her clock. _5:33 _it blinked. She sighed and slowly stood, drifting to her closet. She picked out a black and white striped shirt with long sleeves that came to her knuckles. She got a black hoodie that had cat ears on the top (I want one of those so bad!) and jeans. After her shower and getting ready, she ran downstairs. _I'm so going to miss my bus! _Her mind scolded. She grabbed an apple and headed out the door, running to her bus stop. _Damn it! _The bus was bumping on down the street. Sighing, she turned to ask her mom to drive her but a horn beeped. Turning, she saw a dark blue mustang at the bottom of her drive way. Hitsugaya waved and she smiled softly. _Lucky me… _she went over and climbed into the passenger seat, fastening her seatbelt as he took off. Buildings and scenery around them became blurs. "Thanks," she managed to gasp. Hitsugaya smiled and turned the radio down. "No problem, Momo-Chan, but you owe me one," he grinned that mischievous grin. "One what, exactly?" Hinamori asked slowly, quirking a brow. He only slipped an IOU into her hand. _IOU, Hitsugaya Toushiro, one kiss for picking me up. _Hinamori bit her lip to keep from giggling. Hitsugaya glanced over as they swerved into the school parking lot. "Cute hoodie. Goes great with yourself." He smiled. Hinamori went to say something, but Hitsugaya took the chance and kissed her softly. A shiver went through her body and she touched her tingling lips when he got out of the car. After waking from her daze, she jumped out and walked alongside him in silence to school.

"Do I still have to keep with the IOU, since you pretty much took it already?" Hinamori was speaking with Hitsugaya in study hall. He kept pulling the cat ears on her hood. "Yep," he smiled distractedly. Hinamori sighed. _I shouldn't have asked. _Although, she noticed she felt the tingling every time she thought about their quick kiss in his mustang. The bell rang and they gathered their things, going to their lockers. Silence overcame them as they got their book-bags ready for the weekend. A piece of paper fluttered down from her locker as she stuffed her book _Love and Hate Collide _in her bag. She saw Hitsugaya glance over and slightly grin as he shut his locker, leaning against it to wait and drive them to the park. Hinamori smiled as she read yet another poem from him, only it was a lot better this time. She watched as Hitsugaya beckoned her over. "We're going to the park tomorrow, right?" he asked. She nodded and they started for his car. "Y'know," he started, opening her door for her. "It's no wonder all the girls are jealous of you, Momo-Chan." Hinamori slightly blushed as he shut her door, starting for his own. She shifted her weight and watched as he got in and started the mustang. His eyes met hers and stayed like that for long moments. A horn beeped and knocked them out of their trance.

The majority of the drive was silent and thoughtful. Then Hitsugaya started to talk. Soon, they were laughing uncontrollably. "T-Toushiro!" Hinamori suddenly screamed, eyes wide. He looked out the windshield just in time to swerve around the huge truck he was about to wreck into. The rest of the way home, he drove slowly. As they pulled up alongside the curb outside her house, neither made a move except to look at each other. "I-I should go…" Hinamori stated, but didn't move an inch. She finally met Hitsugaya's staring gaze. "Earlier...you called me Toushiro. So, may I start calling you Hinamori?" he asked. Hinamori blinked and remembered screaming his name. She slightly smiled. "Sure," Once again, as she was about to speak, he cut her off with a kiss. Only, this time, she kissed back. They only broke apart after a long time to breathe and went right back to it. "Hey," Toushiro began. "I thought—kiss—you—kiss—had to—kiss—go?" Hinamori pulled away. "Right," Grabbing her bag, she hesitated. Grazing her lips with her finger became a new hobby it seemed. "Hinamori?" She snapped back. "Y-yeah. Bye Toushiro. Thanks for the ride," She smiled and stepped out of the car, shutting the door. As she jogged up to her door, Hitsugaya yelled after her, "I'll pick you up from now on!" and sped off. She waved and ran inside, up to her room, and threw herself onto her bed, feeling the tingling in her lips. She fell asleep with a smile, and few hours later; a knock at her window.

A/N: I know, I'm horrible with cliff hangers heh. See ya next time! Also; I might not update for a few days as I am spending the weekend with my friend!


End file.
